Application Rejected
by Newtinmpls
Summary: The Mages Guide in Balmorra doesn't accept just anyone. Ranis Athrys will make sure of it. Or at least she'll try. Morrowind based story. Includes: Ranis Athrys, Ajira, Sharn-gra-Muzgob, Hul and eventually Only-He-Stands-There.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: A while ago someone suggested a style bunny; the idea of writing a story in journal entry (or similar - written work) fashion. In answering this challenge, I have used one of Ranis' mages' guide quests to inspire the topic._

_In-game, the only requirements for initial membership in the Mages Guild are quite minimal. Aside from needed intelligence and willpower, which are hard not to already have, the entire process appears to consist of walk up to a guild hall master, ask to join, and bingo: there you are! Given the … interesting personalities of many of the guild masters, I suspect that it really ought to be more troublesome than that. Oh, and I just seem to like spelling Balmorra with two r's. It just looks better that way, so that part of my world is definitely AU (if it matters, which it may not)._

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Morrowind, or any of the other wondrous creations of Bethesda Softworks, however I certainly lay claim to misspellings, mistakes, tweaks, spells and characters of my own invention. I play with a number of mods, and when something specific appears in my story based on a mod, I will do my best to give the mod author credit.**

* * *

**~~Excerpted from the Charter of the Mages Guild~~**

**IV. Membership Requirements**

The Guild of Mages only accepts candidates of keen intelligence and dominant will. Candidates must exhibit mastery in the great schools of magic: Destruction, Alteration, Illusion, and Mysticism. Candidates must also display practical knowledge of enchantments and alchemical processes.

**V. Applications for Membership** Candidates must present themselves to the Steward of the Guild Hall for examination and approval.

**ATTACHMENT A: Mages Guild Chapters in Vvardenfell District, Province of Morrowind**

Chapters are established in Guild-owned, free-standing guildhalls in the towns of Ald'ruhn, Balmora, and Caldera. The chapter in Sadrith Mora is established in Wolverine Hall under lease from the Telvanni Council. The chapter in Vivec is established in the Foreign Quarter under lease from the Tribunal Temple.

* * *

**~~Paperwork~~**

Sponsorship Endorsement of Sharn gra-Muzgob for Hul

One of the greatest difficulties that the Mages Guild faces as it extends its influence over Morrowind, formerly known by the name Resdayn, is the fact that despite nominal Imperial occupation, there are a great many cultural beliefs represented here. This means that it is important to understand a great many divergent and often conflicting viewpoints. A great strength of the Balmorran Mages Guide is that it includes many members from many of the Great Dunmer houses, as well as members of many of the races of Tamriel. At this time there is no member of the Balmorran Mages guide of Argonian (or as they prefer to be called: Saxhleel) ancestor. In the event of lore from Black Marsh, or the need to translate any treatise from the writings of the Saxhleel, the Balmorran Guild will be at a disadvantage.

This disadvantage could be quickly remedied by the acceptance of a recent applicant for Associate membership: Hul. She is quick-witted and dedicated, and willing to accept menial tasks and duties to earn the respect of her potential colleagues while aiding, rather than distracting from their studies.

* * *

Sponsorship Endorsement of Ajira for Hul

Ajira considers the application of a young argonian to study with the Mages Guide in Balmorra. Ajira is very impressed with Hul, who survives even though her family was killed. Ajira thinks that Hul is very smart because Hul knows many words of Dunmeri, and also knows words of Jel, which is the speech of Black Marsh. Ajira thinks that Hul will be a good associate because of Hul's ability to breath within waters. Ajira thinks that Hul will be able to obtain specimens from the Sea, and specimens from the deep marshes for Ajira to study. This will help Ajira to become a Journeyman very soon.

* * *

Letter of Application for Membership

Applicant: Hul

This one wishes to learn the healing arts. Many of the peoples of Labor Town in the Fine City of Balmorra spend long days of work for little gain. There are few who may wield the arts of magical healing in service of those who are destitute despite their struggles.

Those who dwell in Labor Town may not shine as brightly in Balmorra as the moons do in the sky, but this one thinks they are worthy of service. This one has been told that the Emperor himself has blessed these services to the public, to share the benefits of the proper uses of magic, and to prevent the spread of ill arts of darkness.

This one can shoulder that service, and also be eyes for the Mages Guild. This one thinks it is good to offer a path to wisdom, lest destitute gifted ones lose their way and be drawn into darker paths.

* * *

**~~From the Desk of Ranis Athrys~~**

To: _Associate Sharn gra-Muzgob_

Regarding a recent application for Mages Guild Membership in the name of: Hul

Approved by: DENIED

_Sharn gra-Muzgob, I was surprised to receive your signature as potential sponsor on the recent application for membership of one Hul of Labor Town. Your enthusiasm for exploring the traditions of other cultures comes as a pleasant surprise to me given your initial lack of enthusiasm in working with Buoyant Armiger Ulyne Henim in her research on tactical approaches to utilize to best neutralize necromancy. _

_Given this, I will notify her of your availability and interest. Once you have completed the project with her, I will certainly consider revisiting your proposed sponsorship. _

_Ranis_

* * *

To: _Associate Ajira_

Regarding a recent application for Mages Guild Membership in the name of: Hul

Approved by: DENIED

_Really, Ajira, wanting some hapless lizardling to step and fetch for you is hardly sufficient cause to support this petition for membership. Perhaps if you applied yourself to your studies instead of attempting to coax the other newer associates to run your research errands for you, you might progress a little further on your own. _

_I am still awaiting two reports from you detailing alchemical and other properties of local flora or fauna. As you chose these topics, I am unclear on the reason for the continued delay in your work. _

_Ranis_

* * *

To: Applicant Hul

Regarding your recent application for Mages Guild Membership

_You are absolutely correct in that the Mages' Guild was formed to guide those talented in the arts away from potentially dark or dangerous experiments. However 'talented' you may be, another unavoidable requirement for membership is a familiarity with the study of alchemy. _

_Once you have achieved some mastery over the alchemical arts, I look forward to once again considering you for membership in our illustrious guild. _

_Ranis Athrys, Guildmaster, Balmorran Mages Guild_

* * *

To: Danar Dalomo

_Dear cousin, I have looked into the matter which you mentioned at our last meeting. I agree that it is important for House Hlaalu to maintain a significant presence in Vivec, and I even agree with esteemed Acting Counselor Nileno Dorvayn that an alchemical presence will be more subtly effective and less overtly competitive than a more openly mystical one, given that for reasons obscure to me, __Trebonius Artorius continues to maintain his unexpected position__. That being said; enclosed you will find a list of suppliers that work with Alchemist Galuro Belan of House Telvanni. Perhaps they could be encouraged to expand their efforts to include other houses. On the other hand, if one or more of these suppliers should encounter difficulty, it would probably have unfortunate effects on Galuro's ability to satisfy her customers. _

_While I am on the subject of business interests, I also happen to have recently heard that a young Breton named Aurane Frernis mentioned a potential relocation to the glorious city of Vivec. It would of course be most unfortunate if the presence of this gifted young Alchemist should have a negative effect on Galuro's business. Since she currently is not yet affiliated with any dumner house, it might be useful to cultivate her further. _

_Lastly, Nileno Dorvayn recently expressed concerns regarding the danger of excessive unstructured magical teaching. This is one of the many so-called culturally diverse effects we have to thank our Imperial Invaders for. It has recently come to my attention that there are those in Labor Town that seek gifts above their station. A recent applicant to the Balmorra Mages' Guide was one Hul, a barely-grown argonian with a shocking familiarity with certain arcane arts. If Nileno could spare your special services for a brief time, I would be most interested to learn who in Labor Town is cultivating such inappropriate interests; to whom will Hul turn next? The answer to that question will tell me what steps may be required. _

_Affectionately, _

_Ranis Athrys _

* * *

**~~Other Correspondence~~**

An-Deesei greets Ajira, and thanks her for her kind gift of potions. This one has news for you. At the Dren Plantation which is located some distance east of Fort Pelgiad there has been sighted a kajiit who appears to match very closely the description that you have given me of your sister Arabhi. More questions will be asked about her that we may know how she came here. Like others who toil in servitude there, she is bound by the magicka-woven shackles that are to be found in all places here.

This one must caution you! This one who writes to you had been so bound, and can assure you with sorrow that even being removed from the place where she toils will not save her. It is said in no other Imperial province does such horror continue. This is reason for hope. You, Ajira, member of a powerful group of the mystical arts, may know ways to combat these vile bindings. All have heard tell of magicks of transport found among mages that may cross many miles and waters and lands. Perhaps deeper in the safety of the Imperium lies an answer.

You will receive shortly after this missive, some samples of shackles for your study. Few are the mages who offer us any aid. We are grateful for your gifts, and for your bravery.

Yet Standing under the Twin Lamps,

An-Deesei

* * *

My dear colleague Sharn gra-Muzgob,

As you will no doubt have heard by this time, the relationship between myself and my allegedly esteemed Guild Hall Master Skink-in-Tree's-Shade has been damaged beyond repair. His forked and clearly charmed tongue has closed some doors for me, so rather than get involved in any further misunderstandings or political challenges, I will be relocating.

Your position then, as one of our few remaining observers within the Guild, becomes more valuable. At this point I must urge you to find ways to endear yourself to your Guild Master.

I know you will make me proud of my choice to sponsor you within our hallowed rites.

Telura Ulver

* * *

_Only-He-Stands-There,_

_I was given this note for you from a young argonian. Aren't you the popular one? _

_Sottilde_

Hearing good words of needed arts being given with careful instruction, this one seeks in Labor Town of Balmorra.

While those of abundance are welcomed within the structured Guild Halls of Power, others who hear the call of Magick are turned away in their seeking. Some have said that you will direct sincere students further, and so this one comes to you, asking as a fellow-of-the-Hist to help this one answer the song that she hears but cannot yet sing,

Hul


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: I started this because the idea of a story in correspondence sounded interesting. _

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Morrowind, or any of the other wondrous creations of Bethesda Softworks, however I certainly lay claim to misspellings, mistakes, tweaks, spells and characters of my own invention. I play with a number of mods, and when something specific appears in my story based on a mod, I will do my best to give the mod author credit.**

* * *

**~~Excerpted from "Military Orders of Vvardenfell"~~**

"The Buoyant Armigers are a small military order of the Tribunal Temple, exclusively dedicated to and answering to Lord Vivec. The Buoyant Armigers pattern themselves on Vivec's heroic spirit of exploration and adventure, and seek to emulate his mastery of the varied arts of personal combat, chivalric courtesy, and subtle verse"

While the Buoyant Armigers are skilled in feats of military and combat prowess, they are actually much more well known (and occasionally feared) for their poetical leanings. An Armiger in a moment of ire has been known to improvise verse of such piercing intent and memorable meter as to cause the impromptu retirement of an opponent from the political and social arena. Mostly because the entire town (if not more) will be singing/humming or reciting it for months ... or longer.

* * *

**~~From the Desk of Sharn gra-Muzgob~~**

To: Daris Adram of Telvanni

Brother and revered Anchorite, while as a newcomer to the shores of Morrowind nee Resdayn I hesitate to intrude on the affairs of my betters and superiors in the Worm Cult, it has recently come to my attention that a certain Boyant Armiger has been leading an investigation whose compass is anticipated to include a certain private area in Vas.

Perhaps this is not news of any kind to those higher in rank than I; but if my small observations may benefit our order, I would expand on them in letters to come.

In my role as member of the Mages Guild, I have been encouraged to consider formal collaboration with the Boyant Armigers. If there are ways in which I might further the ends desired by our illustrious order, it seems that fate has encouraged opportunity.

Sharn gra-Muzgob, Cenobite

* * *

To: Ulyne Henim, Buoyant Armiger

Some months since, when you were in Balmorra, I had the pleasure of observing your skill and wit during a poetry competition at the Eight Plates. As a newcomer to the shores of Vvardenfell, I was most impressed. As a small token of my esteem and my appreciation for the knightly and honorable followers of the example of Mighty Vivec, I hope you would be willing to accept a small gift.

I offer you this bound copy of the Yellow Book of Riddles,

Admiration and honor,

Sharn gra-Muzgob, Associate of the Mages Guild of Balmorra

* * *

To: Telura Ulver

A thought occurs to me about your imminent departure from Wolverine Hall. Due to recent unfortunate events, a small dwelling formerly occupied temporarily by some optimistic but ill-prepared students of alchemy now lies empty just north of Hla Oad. The town itself may serve as yet another layer of protection - of sorts. Those of a certain dunmer organization do not take well to questions, and will discourage any who seek to interrupt your desire for privacy.

As to your guidance in my career, I am grateful for your direction. I have begun establishing the groundwork to offer a conditional feather into Ranis' always-seeking cap.

Sharn gra-Muzgob, Cenobite

* * *

**~~To Ranis Athrys~~**

Dear cousin Ranis,

You will of course not be surprised in the least that Acting Counselor Nileno Dorvayn agrees with your estimation that it might be better to court someone already intent on setting up a presence in Vivec, rather than burdening House Hlaalu with the expense and negotiations to set up our own. Duplication of effort is such a waste. That being said, I pass along the rather mixed news that so far the young alchemist Aurane Frernis appears to be gifted not only in the pursuit of her craft, but also in the pursuit of thriving and enthusiastic business connections.

As of yet she has been most carefully non-receptive to anything but the most gentle and non-binding entreaties of the more political sort from our esteemed house. She has been observed in the company of certain members of house Indoril. Granted as of yet, these interactions appear more cautiously social than political - but we both know the one cannot exist without the other.

I shall be visiting Balmorra over the next few months. I have given your Labor Town problem some consideration. I anticipate being able to shed some light on the unsanctioned arcanists you mentioned.

Looking forward to an interesting visit,

Danar Dalomo

* * *

To: Ranis Athrys, Guildmaster, Balmorran Mages Guide

I look forward to hearing once more your delicate counsel in matters of the guidance of newcomers to the arcane arts. All in our hall have heard much of the talents of your young alchemy-skilled sweet-furred associate. At the present time there are no immediate prospects for apprenticeships in Sadrith Mora. Wisdom is tinged with sadness when there are no new ears to hear the tales of elders in the craft.

In answer to your query, Llarar Bereloth has indeed declined membership in our guild. When last this one heard from him, he mentioned an intention to travel to Marandus. Despite his experience and competence, that would seem to be a journey into risk. Rumor tells that a contingent of house Redoran have reported some little success at utilizing this stronghold as a step towards further exploration into the ashlands. As this venture is reputed to be led by Dathus Selvilo, it is quite likely to result in success.

If the currents of the world bring further word of Muthsera Bereloth, it shall be offered to you. Perhaps if someone from our guild might be put into place to serve as an unanticipated ally, a friendship which benefits both parties may occur.

In like kind, do send word to Wolverine Hall of any who might be in need of instruction here.

And word must also pass on to you of a more dour sort. While in the normal course of personal research and exploration, it is not unheard of for a master of the arts to relocate for more privacy in explorations - there are some delicate concerns locally which need to be addressed. Recently one Telura Ulver departed Wolverine Hall, and in her wake were discovered some items and notes which are highly concerning in their implication. Rather than trust the details to parchment and ink, it would be best to discuss this with you at your earliest convenience. Perhaps we might take counsel at the Eight Plates later in the season.

Awaiting your consideration,

Skink-In-Trees-Shade, Guildmaster, Sadrith Mora Mages Guide

* * *

**~~From the Desk of Ajira~~**

Greetings young Hul

Ajira was saddened to hear that our Guildmistress is not eager for you to join as an Associate right away. Do not feel too badly, because Ajira has a plan that will help us both.

Hul must learn more about alchemy. Ajira must carefully study some plants that grow near Balmorra, but Ajira is not good at searching for plants. So if Hul will bring Ajira samples of theses plants, then Ajira will show Hul about the proper ways to prepare and use many things in alchemical preparations. This will help Hul to become an Associate and Ajira to become a Journeyman. Ajira will show Hul that some very simple equipment can be used to create useful potions.

It is a very good plan!

Ajira

* * *

To: An-Deesi

Ajira weeps at the horrible gift you have given her. She had heard tales of the vile magical weavings of the slave bindings and now seeing and holding it - bearing witness to this spellwork is the darkest of dreams in life. As Mother Azurah guides her, Ajira will find a way to break this. Ajira has heard that there are keys that may unlock these bindings. If An-Deesi can obtain such a key, it may be that Ajira can better thwart such cruel spellcrafting.

Ajira pleads with An-Deesi to tell her more of any word of her lost litter mate. Oh sweet lost Ja'Khajiit. This one must find her.

By the light of Jora and Jode,

Ajira


End file.
